Christmas in a Snowball
by BeBlessed
Summary: Bloom invites all of her friends to come and celebrate christmas with her on earth. Once they arrive they still have to buy presents but Musa and Riven's trip doesn't go well. They have to spent christmas inside a snowball. Christmas Oneshot.


**A/N: **Hello everyone. I really wanted to make a christmas one shot so I decided to make it because there is no way I'm finishing my story 'Lost Inside' before christmas. I hope you all enjoy :) I want to make you all happy and by the look of my reviews that I got for my other stories i'm doing a good job :D So this is my present to you guys!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything! Every singel character belongs to their rightful owner(s).

* * *

_Christmas. A wondeful holiday that the people on earth celebrate. The streets covered with snow. Little lights that shined in the night. Music that made everything cosier. People sitting around the chimney, giving each other presents that were sitting underneath a decorated tree. Cookies and milk standing on a table. Total happines everywhere. For a moment it looked like there was no war, no starvation, just no problems at all._

_But in Magix with our lovely Winx Club and their boyfriends...there was no snow, no lights, no christmas songs, no presents that people gave around the chimney, no cookies and milk and no tree._

_The magical dimension had no idea what the word christmas meant. If one person would ask them they would reply with: "What is a christmas?"_

_But there was one person who did knew what christmas was. One person who wasn't raised in a magical dimension. One person who absolutely loved Christmas. Bloom._

**~At Alfea~**

It was only five in the morning. Everyone lay peacefully in their beds, dreaming about the persons they loved. There was no sound only the wind blowing quietly next to the window.

Suddenly the door bursted open in Tecna and Musa's room. They both shot up and screamed.

Someone jumped up and down their beds yelling, "Merry Christmas!"

Tecna rubbed in her eyes and Musa removed her hand from her chest because of the shock. They both looked at the person who jumped up and down.

"Bloom, it's five in the morning." Musa groaned and she lay down again.

"Why couldn't you wait until seven? This is a little illogical." Tecna yawned and also she lay down again.

Bloom stopped jumping and walked to the end of Musa's bed. She grabbed her sheets and pulled them off her.

"Bloom!" Musa yelled furiously.

"You guys it's vaca and I have a wonderful idea!" Bloom cheered. She then walked to Tecna's bed who tried to hide herself from her cheerful friend.

Bloom grabbed her sheets too and pulled them off. Tecna sighed and sat up.

"I'm with Tecna, why couldn't you just wait until seven?" Musa asked.

"Because we need to get up early for this." And with that said Bloom ran to the next room.

Musa looked qeustionly at her tired friend. "Where is she going?" she asked.

Flora stood in the doorway with Layla and answered. "Stella."

Musa immediatly got out of her bed and ran to Stella's room. She knew that Stella would flip and she didn't want to miss that. Flora and Tecna followed her.

They all saw Bloom jumping up and down Stella's bed and Stella had her pillow over her head, trying desperatly to escape Bloom. After a couple times of jumping up and down and yelling "Merry Christmas" Stella threw her pillow right in Bloom's face, knocking her off Stella's bed.

"Shut up!" Stella yelled. Everyone stared at her.

"Your interfering my beauty sleep." Stella complained.

"What is christmas anyway?" Layla asked. Bloom stared at all her friends.

"You don't know what christmas is?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Christmas is an holiday on earth, according to my computer." Tecna answered Layla's question and she closed her little portable laptop.

"Yes exactly! Christmas is a time on earth where you give each other presents and you sit next to a chimney with a tree and little lights. It's really pretty to see and fun to do because it looks like there is no war or any sort of trouble in the world." Bloom explained.

"A tree? I'm not gonna sit in a forest for a stupid tree." Stella complained and she fell on her back. She placed both her arms over her eyes and let out a yawn.

"No no no. Your not gonna sit in a forest." Bloom chuckled. "You can buy a tree and place it in your house. That's what we all do on earth. No one sits in a forest."

"You can buy a tree?" Flora spoke sadly.

"Don't worry, most people use fake trees now like my family and I." Bloom said in a soothing way.

"Thank god." Flora breathed.

"So...what does christmas have to do with us?" Musa asked confused.

"Well since you guys never heard of it and since we don't celebrate it here in Magix...I want to invite you all." Bloom smiled. "We're going to celebrate Christmas on earth."

Flora placed her hands togeher and smiled. Stella lay still like a dead person. Layla and Musa looked at each other and Tecna had a thoughtful look on her face.

_So now the six fairies were going to celebrate our fabulous holiday on earth. But a holiday without the boys wasn't a real holiday._

**~At Red Fountain - An hour later~**

"So that's why I want to invite you all." Bloom finished explaining.

"Christmas?" Brandon repeated.

"Yeah." Bloom nodded.

"I'll come. If I get to spent the day with you." Sky smiled and he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll come too. I would love to see this holiday on earth." Nabu smiled.

"Same here." Brandon winked.

"Timmy?" Tecna asked.

"I'll be there too." Timmy smiled.

Everyone turned to one person who was staring at the table.

"Riven?" Musa whispered. He didn't look up. He didn't even hear Musa. So many things were flying through his head.

"Riven? Are you okay?" Flora asked concerned.

Riven still didn't reply. Musa looked at everyone and soon everyone got worried except for Stella.

"Just let me." She said. She walked to Riven and smacked the back of his head. Riven snapped back to reality and looked at Stella.

"What was that for?" Riven yelled furiously.

"You didn't answer." Stella raised her hands in a defending way.

"What's wrong?" Musa asked.

"Nothing." Riven replied.

"Riven? Do you want to come with us to earth and celebrate christmas?" Nabu asked. Riven looked at him and frowned. Christmas?

'_No._' Riven thought.

"Sure." Riven sighed.

"Alright pack your stuff everyone because today is christmas and we still need to buy presents too." Bloom quickly said.

"What do we have to pack?" Stella asked.

"Warm clothes because it's snowing on earth so it's cold." Bloom replied. Everyone went to their rooms and the Winx went back to Alfea.

_So everyone is now getting ready to celebrate christmas. But what they don't know is that Riven is carying a secret with him. A secret that involves our little holiday._

**~On Earth~**

The six fairies and their boyfriends arrived on earth. Their arrival wasn't as planned though.

Everyone fell in the snow. Some with their face first but some with their bums first. Riven quickly stood up and brushed the snow off his clothes.

"Great landing." He muttered angrily.

"At least we're here." Bloom replied calmly. She didn't want to fight on this day.

Musa stood up and started shaking so the snow would fall off her. Everyone turned around and saw a snowman. Riven walked to it and looked at it for a moment.

"What an ugly thing. It looks like Stella." He said and he pointed at the face.

"Where is Stella anyway?" Flora asked and she looked around. Suddenly the snowman started to shake and turned into a person. The person was Stella.

"No wonder why it looked like Stella." Musa said.

"Stupid cold white powder...making me look like a...a I don't know what." Stella mumbled furiously. Riven chuckled. She turned to him and glared.

"Shut up." She snapped.

Everyone walked to the house that they were standing infront of. It was covered with snow and little lights were placed around some bushes next to it. It was the house of Bloom's foster parents: Mike and Vanessa.

Bloom rang the bell and waited for someone to open. On the other side, Riven looked at the little lights and touched one. Musa saw it and slapped his hand away, knowing he would break it by accident. Riven looked at her and Musa just winked. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, knowing what she meant.

Finally the door opened and Vanessa stood in the doorway. She wore a red sweater with a little santa on it and green pants. She got a huge smile.

"Bloom!" She yelled happily.

"Hi mom!" Bloom cheered and they hugged.

"Vanessa? Who's that?" A voice came from behind her. Bloom saw Mike appearing in the picture. He wore a little santa hat but nothing special further.

"Hi daddy." Bloom smiled.

"Bloom honey, what a nice suprise." Mike smiled and he hugged his daughter.

"Come in, come in." Vanessa said and she stepped aside to let everyone inside. Everyone walked around the livingroom waiting for Vanessa and Mike to show up again. When they closed the door they turned to everyone.

"Merry christmas." Vanessa smiled.

"Merry christmas mom." Bloom replied.

"What are you all doing here?" Mike asked and he took a seat in his chair.

"Well my friends never celebrated christmas before so I thought it would be fun to invite them all." Bloom explained.

"What a wonderful suprise." Vanessa placed her hands together infront of her chest. "Well you are all welcome here as long as you'd like."

"Bloom will show everyone's room but i'm not quite sure if we have enough space though." Mike said and he looked at the stairs wondering how many rooms were available.

"No problem. We're used to share." Flora replied with a sweet smile.

"Okay let's go." Bloom said and everyone followed her upstairs.

Mike and Vanessa took another glance at each other.

"We are truely blessed." Vanessa spoke softly and then she walked to the kitchen.

**~Upstairs~**

Bloom showed everyone their rooms. Every person had to share their room with at least three others because of the lack of space. But no one really minded.

After a while the Winx bursted in everyone's room.

"We have to buy presents." Layla informed and they ran downstairs. Riven, Nabu and Helia were the last ones who followed them. Once they were downstairs they saw everyone already sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Okay now that everyone is down stairs..." Bloom began.

Riven took a seat next to Musa, Helia next to Flora and Nabu next to Layla.

"With christmas we give the person we love presents and since today is christmas we have to do shopping now." Bloom explained.

"Shopping!" Stella screamed.

Everyone covered their ears with their hands waiting for Stella to be quiet again. Once she was quiet Bloom continued and Riven glared at Stella for a moment.

"We're going to give the presents tonight. So we still have all day to do shopping." Bloom smiled.

"I hope the stores are open though." She whispered to herself after that.

"Let's go Snookums!" And with that said Stella grabbed the front of Brandon's jacket and they ran out of house.

"Wait!" Bloom yelled and she stopped them.

"I cast a spell and - please follow me." Bloom said. They all stood up and walked to the garage. "We can drive."

Everyone saw a silver volvo xc60 standing infront of them.

"It's wrong to do this but if the stores are closed here we need to go somewhere else. So I created six cars for each couple." Bloom said.

"I only see one car." Riven said.

"Brandon and Stella go ahead and get in." Bloom said.

Brandon crawled behind the wheel and Stella took a seat in the passenger seat. It wasn't illegal or anything since they already had their drivers lisence - well the boys - and those lisence were strangely enough legal on earth.

Brandon started to car and drove off. When the volvo was gone another car appeared. It was a dark blue honda civic. Timmy and Tecna got in and drove off too. When that one was gone another appeared. It was a black Alfa Romeo Spider.

"Please let this one be mine." Riven whispered.

"Get in Riven and Musa." Bloom said when they just stood there.

"Yes!" Riven cheered and he got behind the wheel.

"Ofcourse we get this one." Musa mumbled happily.

Musa strapped herself in her seatbelt and Riven hit the gas pedal. They speeded out of the garage and towards the city.

"Riven slow down! I now you like speed but we're in a village! And this isn't your leva bike!" Musa quickly told him. Riven rolled his eyes and drove a little slower.

"Look at that sign." Riven motioned to a sign that was hanging above the entrance of Gardenia's centre.

"_Closed because of the holidays_." Musa read. "No wonder why I don't see that volvo or honda."

"Let's go a little further." Riven smirked and he speeded away from Gardenia.

"And where do you want to go shop?" Musa asked.

"Don't care as long as I can drive." Riven replied.

An half hour later they drove on a highway. Riven loved this. He always loved speed so this road was perfect. As if it was made for him. And he had a passenger next to him who also loved speed.

They drove by many cities. Musa looked out of the window and pointed at a town centre.

"Riven...this is the sixth one you drove passed. We need to buy presents. This car is only for getting to places where we can buy presents! Not for fun!" Musa said angrily.

"Fine, i'll pull over by the next one." Riven sighed. Musa smiled and continued to look out of the window.

She looked out of the window and saw another town centre.

"Riven here." Musa pointed outside. Riven looked and saw it. He pulled off the highway and they drove towards it.

After a moment of driving they found a parkingspace and parked the car. They got out and walked to the stores. Musa looked around and noticed every store was open.

"I guess we can find here a present." Musa said.

"Yeah..." Riven replied and he looked around.

Hours passed and Musa and Riven walked back to their car completely exhausted from all the walking. They returned to their car and placed their bags on the back seat and then they drove off again.

"So...what did you buy?" Musa tried.

"I'm not saying anything." Riven smirked. "You?"

"Not saying." Musa said and she looked at the bags.

"And don't try to peek cause then you'll have to walk home." Riven told her. Musa chuckled and turned away from the bags.

"Stupid snow." Riven mumbled.

"I think it's pretty." Musa smiled.

"Well you don't have to drive in this stuff." Riven replied angrily.

"Okay okay relaxe." Musa said with slight suprise in her voice.

They drove further in complete silence. It was getting dark already because of the weather. No one was on the road because of christmas so if Riven wanted to speed he could do it but he reminded himself that he would give Musa a heartattack if he did that.

"I just want to say that you didn't have to drive for long in the snow if you didn't drove by all those stores." Musa muttered.

Riven rolled his eyes and replied, "Well maybe those stores were closed too."

"Maybe but I don't think so since I didn't saw a sign saying that the area was closed." Musa said and she looked out of the window.

"Maybe your blind." Riven whispered. Musa's head snapped to his direction. Thanks to her good hearing she heard perfectly what he just said.

"I'm blind? Did you just say that I was blind?" Musa asked annoyed.

"No I didn't say that, you probably heard it wrong." Riven said.

"So i'm blind and now deaf too?" Musa's anger started to raise a little and she crossed her arms.

"No! I didn't say that." Riven quickly defended himself.

"Riven did you forget that my hearing is better then anyone else's since i'm the music fairy and sound is my power?"

"Fine, maybe I said that but who knows? Maybe you really did miss the sign."

"...So you also lied to me."

"Wait what?" Riven turned to her with confusion.

"You denied that you said that I was blind and now you say that you did say it. So that means you lied to me." Musa told him and she thought about this for a minute. "I thought we agreed last week to never lie again!"

"Musa what is wrong? A few minutes ago you were all happy but now your acting crazy!" Riven said completely confused of what was going on with his girlfriend.

"Your saying i'm crazy?" Musa yelled.

"No! I-yes but...I...I don't get it anymore!" Riven yelled back.

"Asshole." Musa snapped.

"Listen-" Riven began. Musa look at him with the corner of her eyes. "-I have absolutely no idea what I did wrong? Yes I said that you maybe didn't see a sign, that doesn't mean that I think your blind! And I never meant to say that you were deaf! I know perfectly well that your hearing is better then anyone else's. How many times did you prove that to me? And maybe-"

"Riven?" Musa said and she looked at the road.

"-it's not as that important but your really are acting crazy-"

"Riven?"

"-did your period start again or something? Cause it looks like your having moodswings!-"

"RIVEN! THE ROAD!"

Riven turned his attention back to the road and noticed they were about to get hit by a huge truck. He quickly rammed the car to their own line again but the truck driver had his bright lights on.

"TURN OFF YOUR BRIGHTS JACKASS!" Riven yelled at the truck driver.

Sadly he didn't see anything because of the stupid lights. The car drove off the road and down a hill. Musa screamed and Riven tried to stop the car but it kept on driving down.

"Do something!" Musa shouted.

Riven hit the break but it didn't work.

"R-Riven?" Musa stuttered.

"What? I'm trying to stop the car!" Riven yelled.

Musa pointed infront of them and seconds later the car hit a tree and burried them underneath tons of snow from the trees.

The airbags activated when they hit the tree. Musa pulled her head out of the airbags and looked slowly around. Riven on the otherhand lay still in the airbags muttering something about the truck driver. Musa tried to look outside but the snow was covering everything. She tried to open the window but it was blocked.

Riven finally pulled his head out and stared infront of him for a moment. After only two seconds he tried to open the door. It didn't work. The snow was blocking everything. He then started to hit the door with the side of his body to ram the thing open but it still didn't work. After ten times of trying he gave up and leaned back in his seat. Neither of them said something.

So this was their christmas trip. They went shopping for presents and when they wanted to go home to get warm next to the chimney they hit a tree and now they were burried under snow.

"Great..." Musa smiled sarcasticly. "Now we get to freeze to death."

"Ridiculous." Riven whispered.

"Me? You? Or this?" Musa asked. "Cause I'd go with the answer: You."

Riven turned to her. "Why me? Why am I ridiculous?"

"Cause you did this." Musa answered.

"How the hell did I did this? Seriously Musa, help me figure it out!" Riven said furiously.

"Because you had to yell at me and because of that you didn't watch the road!" Musa yelled.

"I had to yell? You started with the yelling part and now you started to yell again!" Riven yelled back.

Musa turned her body towards the window so he couldn't look at her.

"So now your not going to talk to me?" Riven questioned.

Musa didn't reply.

"Fine, see for yourself. I don't care what you do." Riven said.

He looked at the ceilling. Musa turned back to him and looked for a moment.

"So we're not gonna get out of here?" She asked. Riven looked at her.

"I dunno." He replied.

Musa pursed her lips. She looked at the window and tried to open it again.

"It won't work." Riven said as he looked at Musa who was desperatly trying to open the window. She banged herself against the door and jumped up and down the chair.

"Open up!" She said. Again she banged herself against the door. "Please open up!"

Tears formed in her eyes. She wanted to get out of there fast. Musa wasn't such a fan of staying in little places for a long time. She was claustrophobic. She hit the window but still nothing.

Riven watched her and he felt so bad. If he didn't yell at her none of this would've happened. Musa hit the window again and again.

"Open up!" She shouted as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Riven quickly grabbed her and pulled her in a hug. Musa burried her face in his neck and she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's all gonna be fine." Riven whispered in her ear. As Musa continued to cry he rubbed her back trying to get her a little warmer since the heating wasn't working anymore. He kissed her head and placed his cheek on top of her head.

"It's all gonna be okay just relaxe." Riven said.

"I want to go home." Musa whined.

"Me too." Riven agreed.

He grabbed his celphone but according to the number of bars he couldn't use that either. So this was it. No celphone, no heating, no way to escape and no christmas. But at least they had each other.

"We're gonna be fine." Riven said. He wasn't really sure who he was trying to convince. Himself or the girl crying in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Musa whined.

"What? About what?" Riven asked confused.

"I'm sorry for the fight we had. I didn't mean anything. The weather just got me cranky and I dunno what happened but-"

"Musa it's okay." Riven said. "Really it's fine. I forgot all about it."

Musa blinked a couple tears away and stared at him.

"We had a fight? Since when do we have fights?" Riven said trying to cheer her up. Musa chuckled and lay her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Riven looked around. "Do you think they'll come and find us?"

"I don't know. I know that they're gonna search but I don't know if they'll find us since _we_-"

Riven smiled knowing she didn't blame him anymore for driving away to far.

"-drove pretty far away from Gardenia." Musa explained.

"At least I have you in my arms. That makes it all better." Riven said. Musa looked up.

"It does." She whispered.

"Well i'm sorry that your first christmas is going like this." Riven said.

"My first christmas? This is your first christmas too so why are you apologizing to me about that?" Musa asked surpised.

"I have to tell you something." Riven said.

"I'm listening." Musa said softly.

"We celebrated christmas on my home planet too." Riven said. Musa sat up and looked at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah...I loved this holiday when I was a kid but fate struck and uh..." Riven got lost in his own thoughts. Musa looked him in his eyes and she could see that somehow this was hard for Riven to explain. Why? She had no idea.

"And uh..." Riven cleared his throat and he looked at her. "My father got uh...murdered on this holiday and I just uh...hated this after that."

Musa scooted closer to him and placed his hands in hers. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault so it's okay...really." Riven smiled weakly.

Musa sat on her knees on her chair and she leaned to him. When she was close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Riven hugged her back and closed his eyes.

"That's why you were thinking all the time." Musa said softly.

"Yeah...it's been thirteen years so..." Riven didn't finish his sentence.

"Your nineteen now...thirteen..." Musa mumbled to herself.

"I was six when it happened." Riven chuckled.

"Sorry I just wanted to know how old you were back then." Musa admitted shyly.

Riven let go of Musa and leaned over his chair. He grabbed some stuff and turned back to her. He had his present for her in his hands.

"I don't think we'll get out of here soon so..." He gave it to her. "Merry christmas Muse."

Musa looked at him with a suprised face and then she opened her present. She opened a little dark blue box and inside there was a ring. It was a music note and it was silver.

"Nothing special but I thought it screamed you so I bought it." Riven rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Riven this is beautiful. And it is special to me." Musa said. She slipped the ring around her finger and smiled. (**A/N: **_Look on my profile for a picture of the ring._)

She grabbed her gift from the back seat and gave it to Riven.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered.

"You know that I don't need a gift as long as I have you." Riven said.

"I wanted to buy you this." Musa smiled.

Riven unwrapped his gift and he looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" He asked in shock. Musa's smile grew wider.

"I knew you always wanted it." She said.

Riven took another glance at his new sword. It's hilt was beautiful and the sword itself was dark blue that reminded him of Musa's eyes. (**A/N: **_The hilt of the sword is on my profile too_)

"How did you even...?"

"I safed a lot of money. I wanted to buy an expensive guitar but I just knew I had to buy this for you." Musa explained.

"But where did you get this? The people on earth don't sell these kind of swords. This one comes from Magix." Riven said confused.

"I bought it for your birthday but when Bloom told us to go with her for christmas I decided to it would be your christmas present." Musa said.

"But I saw you buying stuff in the stores." Riven said.

"Stuff for myself yeah. I fooled you." Musa smiled.

"Thank you Muse. I don't know how I can repay you for this." Riven smiled.

"You don't have to. As long as your by my side i'm happy." Musa said. Riven de-activated his sword and placed it on the dashboard. He leaned to Musa, cupped her face and kissed her.

"Merry christmas." Riven whispered in her ear.

"Merry christmas." Musa replied softly.

She lay her head once again on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Riven wrapped his arms around Musa too and he leaned his head against the window. They both fell asleep.

**~Fourteen years later~**

"And that's how we experienced our first christmas." Musa said.

On her lap sat a little girl. She had magenta hair that came until her shoulders and navy eyes just like Musa. Her skintone was Riven's and her face looked a lot like Musa's. The girl was seven years old.

"And what happened to daddy and you after that?" Her daughter asked curiously.

"Our friends found us a couple hours later. They used a spell and we got home safely." Musa smiled.

"Is that the ring daddy gave you?" She asked and pointed at the ring that was around Musa's finger.

"It is. Isn't it beautiful?" Musa asked and she showed her the ring.

"Can I have it?" Her daughter asked with a squeaky voice. Musa chuckled.

"No you can't but you can have-" She grabbed her daughter and pulled her in for a big hug and kissed her a thousand times.

"Hey hey hey! Easy okay? I want my daughter to be alive." Riven said as he walked in. He closed the frontdoor and hang his jacket on a rack.

"Daddy!" The girl yelled.

"Melody?" Musa whispered. Melody turned to her mother. "Why don't you give daddy a big hug?"

Melody got off Musa's lap and ran towards Riven.

Riven saw his little girl running towards him so he squated and once she was close enough he swung her through the air and in his arms and said, "Merry christmas honey."

"But what did I do to deserve this?" Riven chuckled as he hugged his daughter.

Melody looked at him and said, "Mommy told me to give you a hug."

"Well tell your mommy that that's really sweet and then go brush your teeth and go to bed. We'll come up soon." Riven said and he placed her on the ground. Melody ran to Musa and Musa gave her a kiss. Then Melody ran upstairs and out of sight.

Riven walked to Musa and kissed her.

"Welcome home." She smiled. "How was work?"

"It was okay but you know I would rather stay here with you and Mel." Riven said.

"I know." Musa replied.

"Merry christmas Muse." Riven spoke softly.

"Merry christmas Riv." Musa replied and they kissed again.

_And so they still had a wonderful christmas each year. A christmas with a beautiful girl and each other. And Riven finally loved christmas again. Merry christmas everyone._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Finally done :D I hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted to do a secret santa thing but everyone else did that so I came up with this when I was in the car. It was freezing and my father was scraping the ice off the windows so then that idea popped in my head. I really wanted to do this about the whole gang but I just had no ideas for writing that kind of story. But still hope you guys enjoyed :D Reviews would be awesome and **Merry christmas and I hope you all have a happy new year!** ~xXx~


End file.
